


Finally

by mycatsaninja47



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom, Roosterteeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Death, Gavin snapping, I just really love mad jester okay, I'm pretty proud of myself actually, Just one death really, KING!GAVIN, Mad Jester, Oneshot, it's a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsaninja47/pseuds/mycatsaninja47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally king. And he was finally going to have his way- so, pity anyone who tries to stop that from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for king Gavin you don't even know oh my God

 The people of Achievement City had assumed that numerous things would happen before Gavin Free became king– Hell would freeze over, Edgar would rule the land, Caleb would win the Tower of Pimps. But it happened, and as they waited in the throneroom for their new ruler to make an appearance, they laughed. Because seriously– _Gavin_ was king.

 "Hello," a British accent boomed through the court as the Creeper skin-clad man stepped out onto the huge throne, a quiver of arrows in a sheath on his back and a large bow in his hand. "As you can probably tell, I'm your king now." He had a huge grin on his face: this day had _finally_ come- he was _finally_ king.

 "Oh no," Michael muttered, and a murmur of laughter rippled through the group.

 "Oh shut up," Gavin smiled. "I'm going to be a top king. Now, as my first order of business–" He was interrupted by Geoff.

 "Yeah, since when did the jester wander onto the throne?"

  "I give him five minutes before he kills himself."

 "Five minutes? I give him five minutes before he destroys the whole kingdom!" Gavin desperately attempted to restore peace, but they were too busy making fun of their new king; and said king was becoming visibly agitated.

  "C'mon Gav, step down and and let the big boys play," Ray laughed.

 "Hey, hey, hey, don't make fun of him; he's just a baby,"

Jack joined in by joking,  “C’mon Gavvy, can you say ‘big nose’?”

  _“NO!”_ King Gavin shrieked, his face contorted in anger. He unsheathed an arrow and let it fly from his bow, the weapon piercing its target right into Jack’s heart. The kingdom fell silent as crimson blood spread across his chest and soaked through his shirt.

 “Now that I have your attention,” the king seethed coldly, all traces of playfulness and remorse having disappeared from his features, “listen the hell up and look here.” All eyes were on him.

 “Over a _year._ Over a year I’ve put up with your damn insults. But now? Now _I’m_ king.” The man smiled, his face twisting into a cruel, relentless smile. “So bow down, bitches.”

 His expression became nonchalant as he made his way down the steps of the throne and casually pulled the bloodsoaked arrow from Jack’s chest, whose eyes were now glazed over and starry. “Because if you don’t,” he continued, waving the arrow into the other men’s faces, “well, you know.” He stepped back up into his chair and savored the fear and respect in his subjects’ eyes before his face underwent a transformation back into the childish grin with the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “Now. The first challenge!”

 Yeah, it was great to be king.

 


End file.
